The present invention relates to a collapsible and foldable rear carrier rack for a folding bicycle.
Folding bicycles or “travel bikes” were developed for users who need a bicycle that can be made into a compact package for transport and storage. Typically folding bicycles have mechanisms that enable the handle bars to be collapsed and the front wheel to be folded back to a position adjacent the rear wheel.
Although there are many types of rear racks for non-folding bicycles that are used to carry a pannier or other objects, they are too bulky to be used with a folding bicycle.